


His Best Friend

by lealoni13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Multilingual Derek, Nogitsune Stiles, Possessed Stiles, Smart Scott, this is based on a lot of Meta, what could have happened two episodes ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealoni13/pseuds/lealoni13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just trying to make Beacon Hills a better place.” Now it starts to ramble, its body language screaming of Stiles. “At first I thought I should leave this alone, since it’s a literal beacon for supernatural creatures. The more of them are attracted to it, the more come into Beacon Hills, the more chaos ensues. And you know me… or you know of me, and well, I like chaos. Am a fan, you might say. Anyway…” Its hands are flailing, annoying Scott like the real Stiles could never annoy him. “So I was all for just leaving this intact, but daaamn, those Oni are a pain in my ass. Always have been, always will be, I guess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction written in English. I have no beta, so feel free to point out mistakes. Scott POV.  
> This was written two episodes ago, so there already are some new revelations that make the events of this fic impossible. But alas, I love Stiles and Scott's bromance too much not to post this. Also, this can be read as pre-Sterek, but blink and you'll miss it. Can acutally be read as mere friendship, which I am also a fan of.  
> So yeah, love Stiles, love possessed!Stiles, love Scott, love Derek and well, I think it's about time that we get used to those twins, well, so... I'm trying to integrate them, since Jeff doesn't seem to want to get rid of them any time soon.  
> Also posted on my tumblr (mypersonalityistooweird).

Scott follows Stiles to the Nemeton. At least it looks like Stiles. But seeing as it would be totally nonsensical for him to go to the place where his mental torment started and where the creatures, who want to straight up murder him, come from… yeah, Scott is pretty sure the guy he’s following is not his best friend. And he’s also positive that the monster knows he’s there, since the twins aren’t exactly being quite about this. Annoying, how they keep up this pseudo-bodyguarding thing with him. As if it’s going to change anything. Scott wonders if Derek is close by, too, like the time the Oni got real up close and personal with him and Kira. Probably. But he’s more successful at being a quiet predator. Helpful as he might be, he is and probably always will be a little creeper.

Finally Scott and his entourage catch up, but only because the Nogitsune has stopped and is staring at the tree stump. No Oni are in sight. Once again Scott wonders if he should have heeded Mrs. Yukimura’s (and Deaton’s) warnings about bringing Kira to the confrontation. Still, he is sure that they don’t need her, at least not yet. Placing her right in front of the thing that planned to kill her, endangering her like that… it’s their last resort. Scott is determined to try and snap Stiles out of it himself, with A Big Ol’ Dose of Friendship.

When Stiles tried that with him at the motel it worked. But then again, he wasn’t being possessed by a demon at the time. Whatever, he can do this.

“Stiles”, he says in a calm voice. Even though he knows it’s not Stiles that’ll answer him.  


The Nogitsune turns around, a sort of mocking, condescending smile on its face. Stiles’ face. “Oh hey there, Scott. What’s up?”, it asks in an innocent tone, like it’s just wondering if it forgot to show up to Lacrosse practice.

“What are you doing here?”, Scott asks, trying to keep up his calm demeanor. But to his sides Ethan and Aiden are shifting, obviously getting ready for a fight.

“You know, the usual”, the Nogitsune quips light-hearted, completely ignoring the two nervous werewolves. His… its stare in Scott’s direction is unnerving. “Just trying to make Beacon Hills a better place.” Now it starts to ramble, its body language screaming of Stiles. “At first I thought I should leave this alone, since it’s a literal beacon for supernatural creatures. The more of them are attracted to it, the more come into Beacon Hills, the more chaos ensues. And you know me… or you know of me, and well, I like chaos. Am a fan, you might say. Anyway…” Its hands are flailing, annoying Scott like the real Stiles could never annoy him. “So I was all for just leaving this intact, but daaamn, those Oni are a pain in my ass. Always have been, always will be, I guess. But their point of entry to this town is the Nemeton, so if I got rid of it, it’d make it a whole lot harder for them to just stroll down the streets of my new favorite town. Don’t get me wrong,” it glances at the tree stump disdainfully, then resumes staring at Scott. “The Oni can’t kill me. They’re just a giant nuisance. And speaking of that, does this answer your question? Can I get on with it now or do you want your lapdogs to try and take a chunk out of me first?”

Aiden makes a step in Stiles direction, but Scott’s arm hits him hard on the chest, holding him back. But beyond that he’s not really sure what to do here. Getting rid of the Oni would be preferable to them stabbing his best friend to death. Getting rid of the tree however… he doesn’t know, doesn’t want to know all the possible ramifications of that. However, stopping a Nogistune that resides in the body of someone he can under no circumstances hurt…

“Yeah, I can see what you’re thinking there, Scott”, the demon chuckles. “Unless you have little Kira in you pocket, I doubt you can do much here.”

Scott opens his mouth to naively ask how the Kitsune could help him with this situation, since neither Deaton nor Mrs. Yukimura have been very forthcoming with information about that, but then suddenly Stiles’ whole demeanor changes. His formerly relaxed hands clench to fists, he starts shivering and his uncaring facial expression turns to one of fear and shock. Scott is suddenly very sure there has just been a change of leadership in Stiles’ head.

“Everybody has it, but nobody can lose it. What is it?”, Stiles sputters tensely instead of explaining anything.

“What?”, Scott asks confused. “Stiles? Is that you?”

“What is it, Scott?”, Stiles asks again, his tone making his urgency clear. “It keeps asking me riddles, but I think I got this one wrong. I said ‘A shadow’! Everyone has it, right? And you can’t lose it, can you?” He seems to try to wave his hands around, but apparently he can barely maintain control over his voice and face, let alone his limbs.

“It asks riddles? Why?” Scott is processing the information as fast as he can, attempting to solve the riddle, but he’s too preoccupied with the relief at his friend still being in there somewhere. Still fighting.

“I don’t get it either, man”, Stiles stammers, obviously trying to make sense of it all but failing. “I think… it took control of my body after that last riddle. After I got it wrong. ‘A shadow’ must be wrong. But I can’t think of the right answer. Scott, you need to-” But then he’s gone and the demon is back. For a second it looks irritated, then it just cracks its neck and seems to shrug it off. “Well, that was a surprise. Looks like we got a fighter.” It only seems mildly impressed.

“What is something that everybody has…”, Scott murmurs slowly, tamping down the fear of Stiles’ sudden disappearance. He doesn’t have time to panic right now, he tells himself. He has to figure this out. “… something they can’t lose…” Scott chances a look at Ethan, but neither he nor his brother are helpful in their constant growling.

The Nogitsune turns his back on them and rolls his sleeves up. “From what I can tell from Stiles’ memories, you’re not gonna figure this out, Scott, so just drop it. And go away, I’m doing something here and you’re distracting me.”

It makes a move to bend forward – maybe to lay a hand on the stump – but Scott’s next words make it freeze.

“I know this.”

The twins are looking sceptically, which is a ridiculous look if you’re all wolfed out. The Nogitsune turns to him sharply, apprehensive enough to get ready to run or fight, but also curious enough to want to hear the answer. Then there’s a rustle in the woods and suddenly Derek steps out on the clearing between them.

“Of course you do, we’ve had this problem before”, he says in an admonishing tone. He then just stands there, waiting for Scott to give them the solution even though he appears to know everything already.

“You have?”, Ethan asks surprised. “And you’re only just now bringing it up?”

“I didn’t know it was the same problem, damnit!”, Scott tries to defend himself. “Jackson wasn’t exactly possessed or anything.”

“Lydia’s ex?”, Aiden inquires. Of course that’s when he has something to say.

The Nogitsune doesn’t seem to be fazed by this line of conversation or the appearance of Derek. It still just looks curious and alert. “Do you know the answer or do you not?”, it asks with a tight voice.

“Jackson had to be called by his name”, Scott explains to the twins, ignoring the demon. He can’t help but feel a little smug about letting him stew. But he sobers up quickly, he has to get on with it and rescue Stiles. “By the person he loved, Lydia. It helped him transition into what he was supposed to become, a werewolf. But yeah, that’s the answer. A name. Everyone has it. Nobody can lose it.”

There’s silence on the clearing. The twins seem to be processing, Derek has an impatient look on his sour face, the Nogitsune tilts Stiles’ head as if to listen to something and Scott is now thinking hard.

“Correct”, the Nogitsune finally says, grinning again. “But that answer is of no use, is it?”

“What, why?”, Aiden yells, resuming his growling.

“I actually have to say Stiles’ name”, Scott says slowly. “His real name.”

“Get on with it”, Derek hisses. “What are you waiting for? His father isn’t here, and apart from him you’re probably the only on who knows it, aren’t you?”

“Um, yeah”, Scott answers hesitantly. “I’ve seen his name written down, but… not sure if I can pronounce it.”

“O-ho, you go ahead and try”, the Nogitsune chuckles, obviously in a good mood again. “Stiles is following the turn of events from in here avidly. And he’s even trying to subdue me by saying his name himself. But much like with your little Kanima friend, this isn’t something you can help yourself with.” Now it starts giggling, way too amused for everyone else’s liking.

“Damn… it’s okay, Scott”, Ethan tries to reassure him. “If you can’t do it, we can just go get the Sheriff and-”

“Yeah, no”, the demon interrupts. “Not if I get to him first.” And it turns as if to run for it, but Scott can’t let him escape now. He has to at least try.

“Mikesilo!”, he yells desperately, stopping everyone in their trails.

“What?”, Derek frowns, clearly not amused.

Next to the tree stump the Nogitsune turns around again, eyes wide in their nonbelieve and then it succumbs to a fit of laughter. “Are you for real?”, it gasps in between giggles. “Was that supposed to be Polish? God, you are a delight, Scott McCall.”

Scott clams up disappointed. Why had he never asked how to pronounce that stupid gibberish?

“That was supposed to be Polish?”, Derek repeats the Nogitsune’s words.

“Just shut up, this is serious”, Scott snaps.

“I am serious”, Derek snaps right back, only Scott feels that his snappishness is much more threatening than his own. “Stiles’ first name is Polish? Say it again!”

“It didn’t work, why would I say it again?”, Scott asks heatedly. Meanwhile Ethan and Aiden try to circle inconspicuously around a still laughing Nogitsune to cut of its escape route.

“Because I just told you to!”, Derek barks back.

“Fine!” Now Scott is yelling. “I said Mikesilo! It was obviously wrong, what does it help us now?”

His answer is the usual Derek-Hale-“Shut up.”-line, but then he clearly starts to think. And he turns to the wheezing Nogitsune and asks quietly: “Is it Mieczysław?“

That finally has an impact on the Nogitsune. It suddenly stops breathing, stops moving all together, its face, Stiles’ face draining of all color.

“Dude, you know Polish names?”, Scott manages to ask, but he doesn’t really care about an answer. He’s staring straight at Stiles’ body, that is now starting to move again. The demon is shivering, stepping back, but it can’t, Ethan and Aiden are right in its face, claws and fangs at the ready, growling menacingly. It turns Stiles’ head from one side to another, looking for a way out. Scott and Derek approach it, too, circling it with the other werewolves. Then Derek grabs both its upper arms and makes it face him.

“Mieczysław“, he repeats and the Nogitsune flinches, unable to break away. “Mieczysław, Mieczysław!”

“Dirty mongrel!”, Stiles’ voice hisses venomously, his face a mask of rage and disgust. “Zettaini korosu!” His body jerks and recoils, then – weirdly enough – it relaxes in Derek’s grip. Stiles’ head lolls back and his knees look like they’re about to give out, but Scott steps up and catches his best friend before he can fall. “Oh my god, I love you guys”, he mumbles with his normal, but thoroughly exhausted voice. “Scott, I’m sooo glad I wasn’t trying too hard to hide documents with my real name on them from you. Thank god you like to snoop sometimes. And Derek, man”, he pauses, apparently regaining his composure a little, looking straight at the werewolf who saved him and who is still holding on to one of his arms. “Awesome. Just… awesome. With the Polish and the… pronouncing… that was just-”

“Awesome, I heard”, Derek interrupts tersely. “Where did it go, Stiles? Is it still there? Will it try to possess someone else?”

“Slow your roll there, sourwolf”, Stiles says, almost his old self again. If he didn’t lean on Scott, he’d be convinced everything was back to normal. But no, this is clearly not over yet. “It’s still there, no worries. It said it, earlier, didn’t it? It said ‘subdue’, not ‘banish’ or ‘kill’ or anything. But I’m in control now and I think we can exorcise it now with Deaton’s help. Or Kira’s, whatever.”

“You sure, you got this?”, Ethan asks carefully, face shifted back to human again, but claws still visible. Same as his brother.

“Yeah, yeah, I got this”, Stiles waves them off. Then he hesitates. “The two of you… good work. I’m not saying… “He’s clearly scrambling for worlds like, well, his usual self. “I’m not saying, welcome to the club now or anything, just… keep this up. There is a light at the end of the tunnel… or something.”

He turns back to Derek and the twins relax. But Scott hears Aiden murmur: “Does that mean, he’s going to kill us?” to Ethan, but he thinks it’s okay to keep them wondering.

“Anyway, let’s go get rid of this dickbag before those Oni-things decide to show up again”, Stiles urges them. But instead of leaning on Scott for the way out of the forest, he wobbles towards Derek. “You know, I sorta expected the heroic save from Scott, but you… man, you know I owe you for life now, don’t you?” His tone is teasing, but also sincere on a deeper level.

Derek rolls his eyes but helps Stiles get through the thicket without making a fuss.

“I’m serious”, Stiles’ asserts, tripping over some roots and gripping Derek’s arm harder. Scott can only watch in amusement as he trails after them, while the twins lead the way. “If you need help moving, I’m there. Need to bury a body? Call me. Wanna pilot a Jaeger? You got me by your side!”

“I don’t think we’d be drift compatible”, Derek mutters under his breath, but Stiles hears it.

“Oh my god, shut you nerdy mouth or I’ll get down on my knees right now!”

“Keep it in your pants, Stilinski”, Aiden says from up front.

“Get your head out of the gutter”, Stiles responds without pause, even though he blushes a little. “I meant to propose, not to give him a blowjob. Jeez…”


End file.
